Along with the development of the electronic technology, more and more display devices have been operated by a user in a human-machine interaction mode. Currently, for the human-machine interaction mode, a mechanical button mode has been replaced with a touch sensing mode. Taking a touch panel as an example, the touch panel includes a plurality of scanning electrodes and sensing electrodes. In the touch sensing mode, when the touch panel is touched by the user, a capacitance between the scanning electrode and the sensing electrode will be changed at a point where the touch has been made, and a sensing signal in the sensing electrode will be changed accordingly. A position of the point where the touch has been made may be acquired by analyzing the sensing signal, so as to achieve the human-machine interaction between the user and the display device through the touch panel installed on the display device. The touch panel installed on the display device includes multiple levels of touch driving units each configured to provide a scanning signal to the scanning electrode.
In the related art, the touch driving unit includes a shift register module, a phase reversal control module, a gating module, an amplification module and an output module. The phase reversal control module is configured to generate a phase reversal control signal in accordance with a received triggering signal. The phase reversal control signal is then inputted into the gating module, so as to control the gating module to generate a signal for controlling the output of the output module. However, these modules each consist of a plurality of transistors, so the touch driving unit is of a relatively complex structure, and the resultant power consumption is relatively large.